


40 чашек кофе

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Drinking, M/M, Q is waiting, Romance, Songfic, lots of coffee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: написано по внутрикомандной заявке на песню Ella Mae Morse — "40 Cups of Coffee"





	40 чашек кофе

Кью вообще-то кофе не пил. И неважно, что в чае кофеина не меньше, — ему просто не очень нравился вкус. Кроме того, еще в студенческие годы дрянная кофемашина в их общежитии вечно становилась центром социальной активности: круглые сутки возле нее толпились заспанные студенты в надежде взбодриться и потом как следует поработать. Кью не любил эти сборища и всячески их избегал — поэтому и привык заваривать чай там, где потише: сначала на общей кухне, потом прямо у себя в комнате, что не очень-то нравилось коменданту, ну да кто его спрашивал.

Сегодня, прямо с раннего утра, на их маленькой кухне в техотделе сгорел чайник. Ну, Кью так сказали. Сам же он всерьез подозревал, что это отдел искусственного интеллекта в очередной раз пытался оживить технику. И вроде не было проблемы в том, чтобы сходить на другой этаж или заказать новый чайник. Но Кью подошел к блестящей кофемашине — гораздо более шикарной, чем та, что была у них в университете, — и с опаской провел пальцем по кнопкам, задумавшись. Что-то было не так. Он будто чувствовал себя неуверенно — уже давно и с каждым днем все больше, — но пока не разобрался, что было причиной. Ну не кофемашина же.

Следуя подробным инструкциям, он сделал себе чашку американо и отправился за свой стол. Там стопками громоздились отчеты, финансовые документы, какие-то бумаги на подпись — и это не считая всех непрочитанных писем в рабочей почте. Он выпил чашку №1 в 6:02 утра хмурым утром 7 сентября.

***

О том, что Бонд на задании, Кью вспомнил, когда тот, вопреки устоявшейся традиции, не пришел в пятницу вечером надоедать ему своими шуточками. Им обоим нравились эти пикировки, поэтому Бонд продолжал заявляться в техотдел, а Кью не пытался его выгнать.

За прошедшую неделю Кью успел выпить пятнадцать чашек кофе и разобраться почти со всеми бумагами. Это утомляло: он шел в МИ-6, чтобы делать что-то важное и интересное; он шел взламывать коды, находить доступ даже в самые хитроумные защитные системы, писать программы и проектировать что-то удивительное и инновационное. Сначала так и было — в период операции “Скайфолл” и сопутствующего ей аврала. Когда же ситуация утряслась, Кью внезапно осознал, что его должность больше связана с административной волокитой, чем с тем, что было ему по-настоящему интересно.

14 сентября где-то после обеда он выпил свою шестнадцатую чашку. Мерзкое чувство — может это был страх? — за все это время так его и не покинуло. Практически закончив с отчетами, Кью решил вознаградить себя парой часов в исследовательской лаборатории: в конце концов, не бумажки спасают агентов в поле.

***

На двадцать третьей чашке кофе Кью услышал, что Бонд пропал со всех радаров.

— Мы его потеряли, — скорбно объявила Р, и ледяная глыба у Кью в животе, кажется, выросла в полтора раза. Он поспешил занять себя хоть чем-нибудь и до конца дня, толком сам того не заметив, выпил еще три чашки крепкого флэт уайта. От этого к вечеру он стал совсем дерганым, и Р чуть ли не силой выгнала его из офиса, велев ехать прямиком домой.

В метро он на выходе из своего кофеинового трипа лениво размышлял о том, что с ним происходит: мысли его ворочались в голове медленно и неохотно. Ответ крутился на языке, но будто не мог выбраться на поверхность, погребенный под толщей повседневных дел, рабочих вопросов, какой-то ерунды, которая занимала каждую минуту его времени. Так ничего и не решив, он пошел домой. Там он перестирал занавески, пропылесосил пол, погладил рубашки и даже попытался затащить кота к себе на колени — но тот резво сбежал.

Наконец Кью лег спать. А ночью проснулся с колотящимся сердцем и отвратительно ясным пониманием всей ситуации. На двадцать седьмой чашке он вынужден был признать, что то смесь страха, неуверенности и тревожности, от которой подташнивало, которая была с ним бог знает как давно, но уж точно последние две с половиной недели, и которую он так успешно игнорировал, — это на самом деле какая-то фатальная нелепая иррациональная привязанность, приправленная беспокойством и, может, даже ужасом. А фокус всех этих незваных эмоций — Бонд.

Кью всегда плохо понимал чувства не только чужие, но и свои собственные. «Низкий эмоциональный интеллект», — сказали ему когда-то. Но его это нисколько не задело: любовь, отношения, романтика существовали для тех, кто не работал по двадцать часов в сутки. Не для Кью.

***

На тридцать шестой чашке Бонд объявился: разбитый, в пыли и крови, с опухшим глазом и в разорванной одежде. Он помахал в камеру наружного наблюдения, и Р, искавшая его трое суток, издала победный возглас. Кью, который последние дни все чаще смотрел на часы, будто это могло как-то помочь, поднял голову — механически, отстраненно, словно это совсем не его голова, — и посмотрел на экран, куда транслировалась запись с камеры.

Какое-то время ушло у команды извлечения, чтобы забрать Бонда из той глуши, где он очутился. Какое-то время (несколько чашек?) Кью сидел за своим столом и пытался работать. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным: никто не учил его, как с таким справляться. Где вообще учат, как ждать и что делать, когда ты наконец дождался? 

На сороковой чашке в его отдел зашел Джеймс Бонд.

Кью рефлекторно бросил взгляд на часы: без четверти пять. Пятница.

По пятницам Бонд, когда не был на миссиях, заходил в техотдел и, улыбаясь так, что в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, приглашал Кью то на ужин, то на прогулку, то на скачки. Говорил, что тому стоит лучше питаться и выходить из своего подвала. Но сам Кью никогда всерьез эти приглашения не воспринимал и потому каждый раз отшучивался.

В эту пятницу все будет иначе. Кью допьет свою сороковую чашку, поднимется из-за стола и сделает шаг вперед. У Джеймса на лице будет особенно решительное выражение, но прежде чем он успеет хоть что-нибудь сказать, Кью сдавленно и с облегчением — а не резко и холодно, как обычно, — произнесет:

— Как хорошо, что ты наконец вернулся.


End file.
